(x) Disease
by Eve111
Summary: "Ant," Sparklez said, trying to ignore the tears now pressing at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill out. "I.. I'm not entirely sure how to say this, but..." He sighed. "You… uh... Have to be put in isolation... You have some strange disease." Ant catches some strange disease which pulls him away from Sparklez, and has no known cure. SparkAnt relationship implied.


Why. Why is my mind so obsessed with sad?

This will hurt you a lot guys. I never planned for that to happen to Ant but, that second part… I had the idea of that kiss… the only way to follow it through was with what I did. I'm so sorry. I couldn't even cry with this though… Maybe the music wasn't strong enough. Sorry Lindsey… Transcendence will be a very sad song for me now. It always had that melancholy feel to it.

I Have an issue with this. I think Sparklez will die too now that he was in there unprotected, but what will happen to Skit then!? OH NOTCH THIS IDHGjdfzmfd,ss ;_; DX

D; D:

Anyway guys

SparkAnt relationship implied

Captain Sparklez X AntVenom

Don't like don't read.

If you also don't like sad stuff, don't read it either.

* * *

"Ant," Sparklez said, trying to ignore the tears now pressing at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill out. "I.. I'm not entirely sure how to say this, but..." He sighed. "You… uh... Have to be put in isolation... You have some strange disease which will..." Sparklez trailed off. It wasn't a good idea to tell Ant what it would do to him… or that it had no cure.

"I...I'm sorry." Sparklez muttered, looking down. He looked up when he felt Ant's hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Sparklez." Ant said, though it was obvious that the Minecrafter dressed in the white gown was depressed by the news. Complete isolation meant not getting to see anyone unless it was through glass. "I'll be fine." He lied.

"Please fight hard Ant..." Sparklez said, swallowing down hard on the lump in his throat, just a man dressed in bright white entered the room. He quickly grabbed Ant's hand, swiftly injecting him with a needle filled with milky white liquid. Ant flinched.

"Mr Sparklez you must leave now, before the virus is fully incubated and can spread. Mr Venom also needs his rest."

Sparklez sighed, and made his way to the door, turning around for a second and whispering. "Fight hard Ant."

•••

"Let me in I have to see him!"

"No Mr Sparklez! It's far too risky."

Sparklez tried to throw a punch at the white clad woman in front of him, but was stopped by a group of nurses intervening. He sighed, and walked back to the glass window - the only safe way to view Ant. "Ant..." He muttered sorrowfully, placing his palm flat against the cool glass, longing to hold onto Ant. He pulled away from the glass, his hand grasping into a fist. He stormed over to one of the nurses, near breaking point. "Let me in!"

"Sir, I've already told you, it's dangerous."

Sparklez moaned. "There must be _some_ way!"

The nurse was silent for a minute. "Actually... There is _one_ way..."

•••

Sparklez gently placed a gloved, yellow hand against Ant's hot cheek. His breathing sounded hard and laboured through the mask.

Ant blinked with difficulty, over and over until the image in front of him was in focus. He could only just make out the red framed shades through the dark mask. "Sparklez?"

"Shh Ant." Sparklez said, gently stroking the other's hair back from his head. "It's ok." Sparklez' voice was shaky; he was crying.

Ant gently lifted his hand, placing his palm against the cool glass which covered Sparklez' face. His breath hitched in his throat as he inhaled, and he swallowed hard. "They said I don't have all too long…."

Sparklez ran his tongue slowly over his chapped lips, and swallowed hard, biting his lip in attempt to control his emotions. A warm tear ran down his flushed skin, and he exhaled, causing the glass of the mask to fog up. Why did he have to wear this mask? It was like a barrier between him and Ant. Sparklez sighed, standing up slowly. "Wait a sec Ant." He muttered, walking over to the door and locking it before returning back to his position beside Ant's legs.

Running a hand down Ant's arm, Sparklez shakily moved his right hand to his left wrist, stripping off the sticky glove, before repeating the motion with his other hand. Slowly, he moved his trembling hands to the bottom of the mask, and pulled upwards, exhaling shakily as the cool air hit the warm skin of his face. He placed his slightly slick hand against Ant's cheek, gasping at just how hot he was. Sparklez licked his dry lips again. "I don't want you to go."

Ant felt a wet patch running down his cheek, and inhaled. "I don't either." It was the first time Ant had seen Sparklez in such a weak state, and it brought him to tears.

Sparklez felt his lower lip tremble slightly as he moved forward, ignoring the shouts now coming from outside as the nurses tried but failed to open the door and get him out of the room. If Ant was going to die, he didn't want to live. Sparklez allowed his lips to connect with Ant's in a slow, warm kiss. Their lips met perfectly for a few seconds, and Sparklez pulled out, straightening his back.

Ant smiled warmly, slowly closing his eyes as everything faded to black. He knew he was going, but he was too tired to fight. He was content for once. "T-Take care of Skit for me…" He muttered.

"I will." Sparklez said, his tears finally dripping uncontrollably.

"G-Goodbye…" Ant said, allowing his eyes to slip shut for the very last time, his body only working long enough to hear the last two words which would allow him to go peacefully.

"Goodbye Ant." Sparklez said, seconds before he doubled over on top of Ant, sobbing uncontrollably. His lower lip trembled as he watched his lover's body becoming soaked in his tears. He swallowed hard, his face still twisted in sorrow. "Goodbye Ant… I'll miss you."


End file.
